Silver Soulmates
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: My version of Write love on my Skin and Crackship Soulmates but with my character Sarra and the Avengers for the first set of rounds. I hope you enjoy! Rated T


Disclaimer; I don't own Power Rangers or Avengers. Write love on my skin and Crackship Armada for insperation. Rated T Teen

Silver Soulmates:

 _ **GET DOWN! Sarra/Phil Coulson:**_

 _Theme Song: P!nk: Try too hard_

"Shit shit shit!" "Mother of God." She cursed as she dodged bullets that were flying, and the lazers as she tried to get free from Barhain. Yelling at Melinda May to, "GET THE HELL OUT!" She looked over and saw Coulson as he was flayling, trying to get away from the current band of terrorist misfits, she heard the lazer before she tried to dodge it. "SHIT!" She cursed and she got out, and he got her down, _**"GET DOWN."**_ She cursed. Her skin burned.

 _ **"Sir, Got to get you and May the hell out."**_ She said. He nodded. "MAY WE GOTTA GO!" He cried out and May got out and Sarra used her Power. Sarra closed her eyes and she collapsed into Phil's embrace as he got the three of them out there.

"Sir." Melinda asked. Phil looked at her. His blue eyes were filled with emotion. "She's...asleep?" "And she is my soulmate." he choked out. Sarra closed her eyes. He held onto her and they got back to the States, and she got up, "Huh?" "Where?" The plane was still in mid air. He looked at her with kind eyes. "Sir." She got up, "Easy. Your injured." She cursed. "Damn." He smiled. "Sir?" She asked as he came to her again. "Its alright. You can call me Phil." Sarra smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Phil, I'm Commander-Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, I helped Steve Grant Rogers back in the day with the SSR. People call me Sarra, Torrens, Silver, Or Menace, on a good day." He smiled. "I read about you." He said and she smiled. "-Lee?" Melinda picked up on that and she nodded. "I was working in Angel Grove. I met a very egnamic young man, he saved my life." "Jason Lee Scott." "He...died saving my life." "That's all I can say." "I have to talk to superiors before I can give any more information." "You might have to sign some Non-Disclosure forms." "Quite a few for different places." He nodded. "Fair enough." He said.

Sarra smiled. "I should warn you my friends will try and give you the 'shovel speech of epicness' as one friend would say." He laughed. He sat beside her, and she smiled as he looked at her left hand. "That's those pesky NDA's Coulson." he sighed. He leaned over, and she sighed, as

she touched him. She kissed him, once. He lingered a little and then got her into his arms, and she snuggled as he got a blanket, and they slept, they were still far from getting to HQ for SHEILD but they needed sleep.

They finally made it and she told them everything after she called a few people. Coulson was floored, May was shocked, but she knew Tommy Oliver, and knew he was a truth type of soul. And they still had a long ways to go so that they could trust each other, but when he met Tommy and Trey, well, enough said.

However; they did, bond afterwards, and Phil sighed as he touched her as she sank into his worn fingers, and he kissed her. "You don't mind?" She asked. He shook his head. "If you don't mind mine?" He asked and she shook her head. "No." He kissed her and she kissed him back. "Phil...oh...Phil..." He kissed her back. "Silver, my love..." "Are you happy?" He whispered.

"Yes." "oh Yes Phil..." She said he kissed her.

 _ **Save your ass: Sarra/Clint Barton:**_

 _Theme Song: Last Night You Saved My Life:(BSB)_

Sarra muttered swears as she made herself down, and she closed her hands around her side. She was injured and it was Beruit, and there were shells going off down around her. She looked up to the sky, which was turning a violent orange. Sarra closed her eyes, regulated her breathing, and made a makeshift bandage. Getting up, she leaned against the grey brick wall, and she groaned as she seethed pain, but held back the scream her body was aching, and her blood felt cold, not warm.

Getting a breath to pray for her staff she got it with a flare only a small flare of light. Sarra concentrated again, and her body started to heal. She felt hands, after a minute and she tried not to scream. "Don't. You'll give away our position." She nodded.

She mouthed the words, _You are Hawkeye?_ He nodded. She smiled. _Commander Sarra Torrens._ She mouthed back. His blue eyes shone. Sarra smiled. Sarra held onto her staff and his body. _**Get us outta here.**_ He nodded. She smiled as she felt him get a grappling hook and they got out of there, and safe in his arms, she felt tired, "Stay with me!" He shouted in her ear. She nodded. "I have to **_save your ass_**." He grumbled. She smiled. "You said my soulmate words." His blue eyes flared. He smiled. "You said mine. Get us outta here." He said. She curled in his arms and her face went against his neck.

Sarra heaved sighs and was shaking, as she leaned against him, and he touched her. "Shhh." "We're safe now." She smiled. "Aye." She sighed. "Thank you." She said. He kissed her, and she sighed, as he checked her wound. She felt safe and warm. "I'll be fine, Hawk." She said softly.

He smiled. "Alright, Silver." She laughed. He kissed her. He got her to HQ SHEILD got her cleared and then got her to his arms and his apartment away from the HQ after she made some calls herself for NDA's. Sarra got herself some more clothes, with funds procured, and then transferred a bag, and settled in with Clint, who didn't mind after he heard her story of pain and loss, and willingness to have a relationship, and he curled her body close to him, and he curled an arm around her and she kissed him, "Clint..." "Please...Clint..." He nodded, "I love you..." She smiled.

He touched her, and she smiled as she closed her eyes, she felt safe and warm. "Thank you, for not...rejecting me, lover..." He smiled. "Of course not." "That would call me a hypocrite love and I am no hypocrite." She felt his touch and his arms, and she sighed as she felt safe again.

"Thank you, my love, thank you." She ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

 _ **Just Kill Me Now...-Sarra/Sam Wilson/James 'Rhodey' Rhodes :**_

 _Theme Song: Incomplete (BSB)_

Sarra hated fighting, but it was necessary. She was getting a practioner who was murdering innocents, off the streets, in handcuffs, or was about to, when there was a cry. The criminal was twisting his body and he got his hands free and she didn't even know _**how**_ and had a knife in his hands, and then attacked her with it. "Goddess!" She cried.

She just got the knife out of her sight, and away from her body and then there was a Doom Bot in the air, exploding in front of her and the murderer took that oppertunity to kill her and she screamed and he cried out, as she felt warm as her blood was gushing, "SOMEONE HELP!" She cried and there was a pair of arms." _ **Just Kill Me Now**_..." She spoke those words. There was a shake of his head. **_"Don't, go please, let me help you!"_** She felt his touch, and his kiss. "Stay with me..." She curled up in his arms "So long as you don't burst into song." There was a snickering in the background.

 _ **"His singing is terrible."**_ He said and she gasped again. **_"And is yours any better I know mine isn't."_** She said. He gasped and she smiled. She curled in her men's arms. "My gods." She said. They kissed her. "Alright, as much as I'd like to continue this I've got to get this man to jail, I have to get seen to, and contact my Captain. I can join you after I'm done or you can give me a pair of hands, no clapping!" She swore and they laughed. "Alright dear." Sam said after they all laughed.

"Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes at your service, sir." He said. Sarra smiled. "Commander-Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee at yers, Rhodey." Sarra closed her eyes. "Commander!" "Lieutenant!" Her soulmates said as she groaned, her arms, shaking, and her body cold. Sam got her to the hospital Rhodey got her criminal to jail. The jail woman there, Barbara looked at him as he said whose soulmate he was. "You ever hurt her, EVER? You will not be alive much longer." He nodded. "Understood ma'am." "And that goes double for her second." He grinned "Yes ma'am."

"Go and look after her, she tends not to tend to herself at all and she is very self-sacrificing." He nodded. "Thank you for the information ma'am." He said, and left to go find Sam at the hospital, and pin his girl down from leaving. She growled.

"I'm fine, it was only a small entry wound, doc said I could leave." She whined. He shook his head. She groaned. "Bollocks." Rhodey smirked. She sighed. "Bloody Hell." She groaned again. He pushed her back down. "Stay put. Alright." He went to the doc and he told him a very different story that she needed to be there for at least two more nights. "I don't think she likes hospitals much sir, it seems to give her bad nightmares." He reported and the doc nodded. "If you wanted since you and Mr Wilson are her soulmates, we could give you three a private room." Rhodey's eyes widened. "She saved my wife's life, least I owe her." He said softly. Rhodey nodded. "Yes sir." He said.

She was in the room, and was moved, and they got her on a bigger bed so her soulmates could join her. She sighed, as she felt her 'mates arms around her next to her. Biting her lower lip, "Don't commit, just cause we're soulmates, don't lead me...on...please...too much..." He held her. "Gods. Who...hurt you like this?" She shuddered. "Don't..." "Ask please..." She cried in her pillow away from her soulmates. She wasn't sure she could trust. "Had love, true love twice, both men betrayed, and then the other, died, young, when we were..." He held her. "Won't leave you, if we can help it love." She heard Sam say. "If hell or high water, takes us, then that's the job." Sarra nodded. "Just don't break my heart, that's all I ask." They kissed her and soothed her with touches. Then it was sleep and then they were released.

 _ **Death by Tech: Sarra/Tony Stark:**_

 _Theme Song : Gone by Daughtery_

"Gods I thought I was insane before with the Rangers, but this is freakin' ridiculous!" Doombots were blasting everywhere and she was cursing Doom. "Victor I'mma gonna kick yer ass." She started to get her tiny bombs out and she used her Powers, and most of them were exploded and she came into a heard of them, and she muttered swear words and then saw Iron Man as he was being strung up by Victor by his neck. "VICTOR! BY ALL I HOLD HOLY, I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB BY LIMB IF YOU DON'T LET IRON MAN GO!" She yelled and he frowned. "I'd like to see you try Lieutenant!" She smiled. She transformed into Silver Zeo and charged him.

She closed her eyes, after she got him, to let Tony go, and she asked him, "Are you alright Mr. Stark?" He coughed. "Yes." Sarra got charged at by tech, and he got her in his arms, after the last set charged them. Sarra coughed as she got shrapnel from one of the bots in her left side. "Shit." he said. _**"Death by Tech."**_ She ached. "Soul mate..." **_"betrayed, too many times, can I trust you?"_**

He cursed. "I might push you away I can't always trust people. Or touch." He said. She smiled, "People can't stand me in the same room as them, sometimes so that works. I've got work to do, important, just as yours is." He nodded. He sighed. "I'm sorry. You won't want to be attached to someone like me." She said. "I get people killed. I will go away and you'll never see me again, if you wish." She had her helmet on and he couldn't see her, tears going down her face.

Shoulders were shaking, he could tell. She turned away, after that silence, prepared to walk. Prepared to run, away, she wouldn't have her soulmate hurt because of her, not again. Rhodey came down as War Machine, he'd seen the exchange. "Say something!" He shouted at his friend.

Sarra turned back, once, "Don't not on the count of me **I'm not a nice woman**." Rhodey went to the ground in his suit and she smiled beneath her helmet. "Platonic, not soul mate." He got up, and went to her and held out his hand to her. She shook. "No..." "I can't stay." "I've got to fight the darkness that's coming, my friends will need me." she whispered.

"I am sorry." She said. "NO! DON'T GO!" She heard Rhodey cry. "I'll find you again, when least you expect it!" She was teleported. "NO!" Rhodey got up, and faced his best friend. "YOU IDIOT!" Tony got up. His heart went cold. "She told me she got people killed Rhodey, innocents I can't have that on my concious anymore." "Being the Merchant of Death for so long, it warped me." He said.

Rhodey cursed. "You absolute fool." He said. He brought up a hologram of the woman, through JARVIS on his suit into Tony's " _ **That's**_ who you threw away Tony." He walked away.

"JARVIS?" "Was I that stupid?" He asked, softly. _You were protecting yourself and the Avengers Sir, I don't think that was entirely in the wrong she had bad experiences in groups before, so with that, as a previous counter, to go by, I wouldn't say it was perfect. But you could've been less crass Sir._ Tony sighed. "That's what I thought to J..." "But if I could love her...I would have..."

 _Then try and find her Sir, and make it right._ Tony sighed again. "Give me the teleported coordinates." He said to JARVIS who mentioned that the ship was long gone out of sight. Tony cursed again. He kept searching though.

 _ **Death by Tech take 2: Sarra/Tony Stark**_

 _Theme Song:What about Now by Daughtery:_

"Tony!" There was a cry as Captain America charged for his co-leader. He was being beaten to a pulp, and Steve was reaching for him. There was a curse from the side, and Steve was shocked at the Silver Zeo, as she moved like Thor would on a good day, "NO!" She cried as she reached for him. Tony's eyes went wide. "Your here." Rhodey was there as well as War Machine. "Your here!" He said. "Rhodey! I need a lift!" He nodded. "Got your six." He said.

Sarra closed her eyes, and then opened them again when she went and and got Tony out of there. "Your here." She smiled. "When you least expect it Tony." He sighed. "Will you stay?" She smiled. "Only if you'll have me," She whispered. "Yes." he choked. She curled against him.

He got her to the Avengers tower after he told the Avengers what went down, and when Sarra took off her helmet, and she smiled, and dried her eyes, there was a gasp from Steve. "Sir!" Sarra smiled. "Stevie." She said. She hugged him. "Wait a second..." Sarra grinned.

Rhodey smirked. "You and STEVE?" He asked. She shrugged. "Back in the fourties, it was a different time then." He smiled. Sarra blushed. She curled in Tony's arms. "Tony is my soulmate." Steve looked shocked. She had detransformed. Her long leather jacket covered her and tightened her in all the right curves.

"And Rhodey is my platonic." She said and Rhodey smiled too, she grinned. She closed her eyes, and she smiled as she felt arms and then they were left to get to know each other. She met Bruce Banner, who was also a Platonic for her, and Natasha. It was an interesting time for them.

She liked quiet days, coffee, hot chocolate, Anime, Action flicks, reading, shopping, tech, only some tech like laptops and phones and tablets, she even had some good ideas for Stark Tech. She liked weapons, and could use pretty much anything, which made Nat and Clint very happy even when she held a crossbow. "I learned from the best." She said softly.

They met her friends and comrades, and Tommy chuckled when they figured out who he was. Sarra smiled, and they grinned, as she curled against Tony's arms one night, Rhodey was at her feet and Steve was on Tony's other side. He sighed, as she did, when she relaxed under Steve's ministrations as she curled in the three's arms. "Thanks guys." she said softly. "For what?" Rhodey asked.

"For fighting for me. Even when I wouldn't fight for myself. I knew you would look for me." "Thank you." She said to Tony who nodded. "Always." he said and he kissed her lips, and she snuggled against his chest again.

 _ **I was meant for you-Sarra/James 'Rhodey' Rhodes**_ :

 _Theme Song: Start of Something Good by Daughtery_

Sarra closed her eyes, she groaned, as she was fighting at the battle of New York, and she groaned as she took the blaster to her torso, as someone screamed, "NO!" He saw her go down, and she grinned, under her helmet. "NO!" She heard again. She groaned as she went down, "No no no no!" He got to her side, "Silver Zeo." He choked She nodded. "Aye." He smiled.

"Colonel James Rhodey Rhodes, Air Force." She nodded. "Commander-Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee was Commander in the Army '44-'88." "Lieutenant with Angel Grove PD currently working with NYPD." She said. He took her in his arms. "Easy, I'm here for you, _**I was meant for you..."**_ Sarra groaned. He got her to Avengers Tower which was in one piece even though the main common room was trashed. Sarra curled in Rhodey's arms after he lost the armour, and she detransformed.

Sarra closed her eyes, she snuggled in his chest, and he smiled. Getting her to his floor, she smiled, he got her to sit down on the couch, and she sighed, as he looked at her "Any injuries?" She grinned, "sounds like your familiar with people who hide their own hurts." He scoffed. "Tony." he grinned and she did too.

"How bad?" She groaned as she lifted her shirt. It was her lower torso, and deep, but nothing nicking. "Lucky hon." "Damn lucky, two inches to the left, and you'd be dead." She paled but nodded, and he touched her, "Hey, I got to you in time." he said and she nodded. _**"And I will always come for you, my heart."**_ he smiled. "Those were my words." He said and he kissed her.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled. He gave her one of his button down shirts, and she fit perfectly, which made her smile. He noticed something when she put on the shirt. "What's this sweetheart?" He asked as he touched her arm. She sighed. "NDA's before you ask alright?" He sighed. "I've got people to protect." He nodded. He saw some scars, and touched them. "In jail or dead, or buried so deep they'll never come out, so, no, we won't have to worry about them, dear one." She said.

He smiled, and she kissed him, "Your a puzzle Lieutenant." She smiled. He got a smile. "You don't know the half of it, hang on love, I have to make a call, or well, several." She said and smiled. He nodded, "want food, sweetheart?" She nodded. "Aye." He nodded. "I'll wrestle something up while you make your calls alright, and warn Stark that I met my soulmate." He got a nod and a kiss, which made his knees jelly.

He kissed her back and disappeared to the elevator. She sighed. She felt his excitment, and she smiled, as she made a call. "This is Tommy, you have a go." Sarra smiled. "Bro, I need NDA's." He groaned. "Silver! You alright?!" He asked. She smiled. "Aye bro, found my soulmate too." he smiled. "Thank god. Who?" She smiled. "War Machine." He started to spurt explatives. Sarra smiled. "I need NDA's for the team, And yes before you ask Its really Steve Rogers, the one I knew back in the fourties, Ice and formula made him come back." Tommy shivvered. "Well if he ever needs to talk..." Sarra smiled. "I'll tell him." He sighed.

She laughed. "Easy big fella, we'll be fine, just send those over to the Avengers Tower, I'll have Rhodey help me." He laughed. "Alright babe later." She laughed. "Later bro."

 _ **Take me out!- Sarra/Sam Wilson**_

 _Theme Song: Hello Mr. Heartache-Dixie Chicks_

"MOVE MOVE MOVE! I'VE GOT YOUR SIX FALCON!" They were ducking shells and cover fire. She used a gun he'd never seen before and she smiled. "P-90 best in the business." It was the NID taking over and trying to corrupt SHEILD and she got called in by her old friend General Bridgadeer Jack O'Neill to lend a hand.

"Thanks" "Who are you?" Sarra grinned. "Commander-Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. At yer service..." He smiled. "Sam Wilson." She nodded. "Your friends with Cap." He looked at her. "You know him?" Sarra nodded. "he's an old friend of mine." "DUCK!" He did. A blast of light flared from behind She fired back and he smiled. "Thanks!" She smiled. "We clear?" She asked. He nodded. "CLEAR The Avenger Jet Is waiting." "Wanna ride?" She nodded and jumped to his arms. Then she was attacked. "Gah!" "Falcon! _**Take me out!"**_ He cried out something. "STAY WITH ME!" She cried out a single note. She curled in her soulmate's arms, as she sank in his embrace, she felt safe. "Falcon?" He smiled. "Easy I've got you." She snuggled into him and she waited til they got on the plane.

He got her up in the area, and she smiled as she looked at the group. "Hello." She said. Clint whistled and Sarra blushed. "COMMANDER!?" Steve looked at her and took off his mask. "Stevie?" She asked. He grinned. She hugged him too. He saw her bleeding. "Sarra!" She smiled. "Yeah bleeding." "Will heal in suit. Just let me put the helmet back on." She did and she glowed and she felt better. She closed her eyes. "Just need to sleep." She said.

Sarra felt his hands, soothing her, and she smiled as she snuggled into him and they got back to the Avengers' new facilities, and Sarra sighed as she detransformed did the lie detector and passed. She curled in Sam's arms again as he got her lying down in the common floor's living room she sighed, with a cup of tea, he smiled as she curled in his arms, and had a good blanket, and felt better. "Thanks dear one." She said and he smiled. She smiled back, and curled against him and they talked for hours, and he held her. She snuggled into him, and he told her of his life, and his partner Riley from the paratroopers. She held him as he grieved for his best friend, she told him of Jason once she got the clearance, and Zordon, and Trey of Triforia, and told him about Mars. "A whole planet of Mice?" Sarra smiled. "And Rats." She smiled. "At heart a good people, if you could think about it that way, Modo Vinnie and Throttle will wanna give you 'hurt her and we'll hurt you' speeches." Sarra smiled. He kissed her.

"So what kinds of things do you like Sam?" He smiled. "Jazz, good Reggee, Rock, Classic, Some pop, 90's was a good year." Sarra nodded "Running, Maga Krava, I like to watch movies, Action, no western, SciFi yes, Anime yes, and decently done book movies." Sarra laughed. "Maga Krava, movies, Action some romantic, Love Princess Bride, and Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. Nineties version. Nineties Music, Classic Rock, Jazz. Read alot, write too, published, Um Dorchadas novels, And Time In Darkness series. like to watch tv shows. um Anime." He nodded.

He kissed her. "Have a hard time about feelings." "Admitting the truth, I lie like a good spy." He chuckled. "I live with them." he said and she touched his face. He snuggled into the touches and she felt better "Accept Me?" She asked. He nodded. "Of Course." She smiled. "I accept you, too Sam. Oh...Sam...kiss me." He did. He tasted like coffee and cherries, and rum. She tasted like Coffee, whipped cream, and chocolate. "I love you." he said. She smiled. "I love you too Sam."

 _ **TO ME MY LADY!- Sarra/Thor:**_

 _Theme Song: Hero: Nickelback:_

Thor was visiting Midguard and the Avengers needed to assist the newest set of Power Rangers, Astro Power Rangers, as they were rescuing the Silver Zeo from being taken away from them by a being called Dark Spectre. Silver Astro was pissed. "If he gets her..." Thor looked at him.

"I will not allow that to happen as Prince of Asguard my word is my bond and I _promise_ , she will not be taken." Zhane, as he said his name was LOOKED at him. "You might just do it." "Save her in more ways than one." The Red Astro, a striped haired young man named Andros, LOOKED at his best friend, in shock. "You Saw this didn't you." He accused his friend. "Dreams Andros nothing more and mostly can't tell what's going down till too late you know that."

Andros cursed. "You have to get better Zhane this could've pointed us in the right direction sooner." He said.

Meanwhile, Sarra smiled serenely, as she looked at Dark Spectre, and she smiled, as she used her Power. "I will Free Zordon, and kick your sorry ass you monster." He laughed. "I will drain Zordon and use his Power to take over the universe." She smiled. "Like HELL you will." She said. She took aim, and she fired, with her Power, and he caught it. HE CAUGHT IT! Her eyes went wide. Sarra went pale, _Goddess help me please._ She sighed, as she closed her eyes, _Just make it not hurt..._ She prayed to her Goddess, Ida-Ten, the goddess of Law, to keep her safe. She groaned as he aimed, and there was a flash of Light and a huge clap of Thunder. She sheilded herself from the light, and Thor appeared, she gasped, as he came to her. " _ **TO ME MY LADY**_ " She got to his side. "Zordon's here, we got to free him." He nodded. "The others are here to help." "You are injured Lady, let me help you." She nodded. She then took her Power and said, "Me then you we strike him together!" He nodded. She joined Powers, and then they fired, and she collapsed in his arms but not before she said, "You said my soulmate words, Thor." He smiled. "You said mine, Lady **_Me then you we strike him together!_** " She smiled. She sighed, and she curled in her soulmate's arms. They freed Zordon after he went back to his home world, and she smiled as she watched him go home. Sarra curled in Thor's arms and she smiled, as she put her head on his shoulder, and he held her, til she was wiped out. Zhane came to them. "I knew she'd be good in your hands, Thor." "Be good to her, she's put up through a lot, and Zordon was like her father, caring," He nodded.

"I will do what is right to her by her and for her, and kick her butt when she needs it." Zhane smiled. "She tends to run herself ragged and she tends to put other people first before her own She is a Law fighter, protector of the innocent. Savior." Zhane put a hand at her cheek, and she smiled as she woke up. "Zhane?" He nodded. She hugged him. "Thanks." She said. He kissed her cheek. "Be good, be well, be happy." She nodded. "Aye, you too, old man." he chuckled. He smiled. "Call me?" she nodded. "As I am able to old man. Be safe." He nodded. "As you can." He nodded. "You too." He said.

They got back, and she smiled as she closed her eyes, and he smiled as she got back, and she curled in his arms, and he got her home, back to New York, and the Avengers Tower. Smiling, she curled in his arms and they were safe, she felt better and she felt stronger, and more powerful than she had in months. With her soulmate at her side, she was stronger, and happier, and he took her to Asguard. That was an interesting experience she would never forget.

 _ **Protect you always/SMASH! -Sarra/Dr. Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk**_

 _Theme Song: Rehab by Rihanna_

There was a quiet piece of New York and she had finally found it. A park, and there was several great big Japanese cherry trees, and that made her fond for home, they were blooming, and she sighed, as she had packed her warm bento lunch, her blanket, and her laptop, and made sure the park was public and it was alright to eat, and she took her IPod, and plugged in when she sat after she got her blanket sorted. Sarra smelt her warm lunch and she was hungry, she'd been cooped up for most of the morning filing paperwork and chasing down old cases. She always packed two, just incase she ran into someone who knew her. There was a soul, who was wondering rather aimlessly, and she found him. He looked a little lost and she smiled. "Well a day if it ain't the wise and wonderful Bruce Banner." He looked up at her and blushed. "Well, if it isn't Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, how are you?" he asked and he pulled her in for a hug. "Your out of your office sir, is everything alright?" Sarra nodded. "Japanese Cherry Tree season Doctor, enjoying what I can of it, I missed it last time I was in Tokyo, I was injured and missed the whole season." He nodded. He smiled she had packed for two. "Just good honest food, I made dumplings and saffron rice, with chicken, and veg, and plain rice, soya sauce mango sauce, green tea, pocky, and spring rolls." he smiled. "good." he said. They ate, and then she smiled "you look well." he nodded. "you too." he said "You alright?" He asked. She nodded.

Then there was a score of 'bots entering the city, Doom bots and Sarra growled. "Time to go to work." She muttered. He nodded. She sighed. "In honour of the season, a Star is reborn, a Star that shines so bright, blinds the injustice, brings light to the honoured ones. She is Sailor Star." Sarra rolled her eyes. "I know corny right." He grinned. He became the Hulk "Hulk SMASH." he smiled. "Just the Doom Bots dear, no one else." he nodded. She patted his shoulder. "Go." She nodded and he pitched her up and she used her Power. "Silver LIGHT!" She flared and nine went boom.

She smiled then took a hit and Hulk roared and caught her. "Smash?" he asked. She smile. "No." Bruce came back, _**"Protect you always.**_ " Sarra nodded. She detransformed, and they cleaned up and went to the Avengers tower, where she met everyone again and gained a platonic soulmate in Rhodey and another one in Thor. Tony was a good friend, and Nat and her had a platonic soulmate over Steve and how it was hard to clean up over boys.

Sarra laughed and told them about how many times she had to clean up over the Rangers after a messy battle. They were happy, and things were going well, then Ultron happend, and Sarra was injured after that as Ultron went after her first.

She groaned as she was attacked and she collapsed in Steve's arms. "NO!" Bruce cried and went Hulk. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't see. Ribs were broken. Thor got her in his arms. "I've got you." He said. She looked at Bruce with unadulterated heat and pain in her eyes. "Fix it." She said. She couldn't see him til after.

In medical; things were quiet, but he couldn't even begin to express how sorry he was, Sarra couldn't trust him. "Please sweetheart, let me make this up to you, some how?" Sarra felt his hands "It'll take time. Doc," She gave him and he nodded and he interlocked his fingers with hers, and she sighed, as she closed her eyes, "Time, that's all my love," He sighed. He nodded and kissed her forhead. "Look after her." He said to Thor who nodded. "I will my friend, are you going to be alright?" he nodded "Something I have to do first." He went and destroyed all the information about Ultron, after Ultron was destroyed, and helped to restore JARVIS in some way. After that she could look him in the eyes and accept him again in her heart, but it took a long time, but she did it.

Author's notes: So this is my sorie into Soulmate AU MCU. I hope you have enjoyed it. If you recognize things or songs, bravo for you! If you like them and want more, let me know, pm me on Fanfiction. Net Sarra Torrens. Thanks all and have a good one!


End file.
